Happy Ever After
by Heiwa no Hato
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. She eased his loneliness. He gave her affection... But soon, it wasn't enough. The girl left to find her prince. The boy was left staring after her.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.<em>

_The boy wanted a friend._

_The girl wanted love._

_She eased his loneliness._

_He gave her affection._

…_But soon, it wasn't enough._

_The girl left to find her prince._

_The boy was left staring after her._

This is where their story began….

* * *

><p>"…And then, the princess smiled happily as her prince took her in his arms and they all lived happily ever after. The end…"<p>

The young hopeful girl sighed wistfully as she imagined her favorite tale. She stared dreamily at the window as if expecting a knight in shining armor to come sweep her off her feet at that instant. Oh, how she wished for a prince like that. Someone strong and brave…

"Alright, Sakura-chan. It's time for you to go to bed. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day in the Academy, would you?" said her mother as she helped the little girl to her bed.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think that I can have a prince? Like the one in the story?"

Her mother smiled at the fantasies that were no doubt running in her daughter's mind, whilst tucking the child in the cozy blanket. "Of course, dear."

Contented, the little girl let out a smile of her own.

"Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams."

And with that said, her mother kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

The little pink-haired girl then proceeded to lie in her bed, trying to get some sleep for the upcoming day. She thought about how the prince pulled the princess into his arms and declared his love for her. Someday, she wished, she'll get her happy ever after too.

* * *

><p>"…And the brave prince saved her from the horrid beast. He then took her to his castle where they got married and lived happily ever after. The end."<p>

Crouching to keep himself from being seen, the little blonde boy smiled as he listened to the end of the story. That one was his favorite so far. He wanted to be like the prince. Someone strong and caring. The one who would save a loved one. The one who would never give up. Someone that was not unlike the Hokage. The thought made him grin. Maybe then, someone would like him. Maybe then, he could-

"Come now, kids. It's time for bed…"

"Aww..."

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the civilian mother guiding her kids to their beds and smiled sadly at the scene. If only… Shaking his head, he gave one more longing glance at the window and the family, then ran swiftly across the yard, hoping to remain unseen.

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think? Nice? Awful? Please review to let me know. It would be highly appreciated. :)<em>


	2. One: Prejudice

Chapter One: Prejudice

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.<em>

_**Neither belonged**_

_**And so they found each other**_

…_**.And their whole world came falling apart.**_

* * *

><p>Almost everybody gets nervous on their first day in the Academy. Haruno Sakura was one such example.<p>

"Now remember, Sakura-chan. Be nice," her mother instructed, fussing over the fidgeting the child.

"Yes, Kaa-san," Sakura whispered in reply, her anxiety apparent.

The concerned elder observed her child carefully. "Why are you so scared, Sakura-chan?"

Conflicting emotions raced through the girl's emerald eyes. "I'm afraid that I won't make any friends, Kaa-san," Sakura admitted truthfully.

Haruno Akane smiled understandingly at her daughter's predicament. "You'll make lots of friends, Sakura-chan. Just remember to be nice, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head as her mother gestured for the door. "Today's a beautiful day, Sakura-chan. Why don't you hurry on your way? Classes are going to start in a while. You know the way, right?"

The young girl nodded her head again in affirmation. "Hai. I'll see you later Kaa-san!"

And with a rather nervous grin, Sakura bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>It was indeed a beautiful day in Konoha. Colorful flowers dotted the scenery and sparkled with shimmering drops of dew. Birds chirped enthusiastically. Villagers bustled around trying to get their morning errands done. To a normal observer, this would be a perfect day. However, to Haruno Sakura, it was the beginning of the worst day of her six years of life.<p>

A young pink-haired girl heavily panted as she ran, dodging random villagers that came across her path. There was no way she was going to be late for her first day. Running faster, she had failed to avoid the girl who had suddenly ran in her direction. A gasp escaped her as she fell over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Forehead girl!"

"F-F-Forehead girl?" The smaller girl stuttered.

Looking up, she saw a mean-looking girl towering over her.

"In case you haven't noticed, you pink freak, your forehead is gigantic!" The girl said poking her victim's forehead harshly. She smiled coldly as she saw tears start to form in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Ami-chan, come on!" "Yeah, we're gonna be late!" The purple-haired tormentor nodded in the direction of her friends. "I'm coming, just wait a minute." Looking back at the pink-haired child, she sadistically smirked. "Until next time!"

A moment later, little Sakura stood up and dried her tears. This wasn't the time for crying. It was her first day in the Academy after all. Cautiously dusting herself, she immediately hurried into the direction of the Academy.

* * *

><p>The small blonde slowly got off his seat after paying for his ramen. He sighed as he forced his sluggish feet to move to get to his destination. As soon as he came to the view of the villagers, whispers ensued. He ducked his head and forced his limbs to walk faster. More whispers. His hair shadowed his eyes. Why did they hate him so much? What had he done to them? He glared angrily at the next villager and ducked as a frying pan flew in his direction. Not wanting to endure any more abuse, he ran into the direction of his destination, the Academy.<p>

* * *

><p>Several heads turned up when the door banged open. Mizuki merely looked up from his attendance sheet, glancing at the red-faced student who stormed in. He raised his brow at the newcomer.<p>

"S-Sorry I'm late sensei." Sakura managed to gasp out, still trying to catch her breath from her sprint.

Mizuki smiled understandingly. "That's all right. What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, sir."

He patted her head comfortingly. "Well, Sakura-chan, just don't do it again, okay?"

Embarrassed, she nodded her head fast. "Yes, sensei."

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go find a seat?"

Nodding her head, she took an empty seat and ignored the questioning stares.

A few moments later, a young boy walked into the classroom and took the seat beside her.

"Naruto! Explain yourself." Bright blue eyes darted to the owner's voice.

Grinning, he immediately came up with an excuse. "Well you see, Mizuki-sensei, I was eating some delicious miso ramen when-"

The instructor rolled his eyes at what Sakura thought to have been an amusing excuse though wrongly conceived at the moment.

"That's enough, Naruto."

His grin immediately disappeared. Sakura frowned. What was going on? Sensei was so nice earlier…

Mustering some courage, she whispered to her seatmate. "Ne, what's wrong with sensei?"

The blonde looked up and stared at her. Was she actually talking to him?

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably. Why was he staring at her? Was it because of her hair? Oh, right, she thought as she remembered something. She hadn't introduced herself yet. Manners, Sakura. Manners.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura. Would you be my friend?"

A smile slipped into the boy's face as he realized that the girl really was talking to him without any ill intent. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled happily. She made a new friend! Kaa-san would be so happy.

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto-kun!"


	3. Two: Friendship

Chapter 2: Friendship

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.<em>

_The boy wanted a friend._

_**And in a dream she came.**_

_**Because happy-ever-afters existed only in dreams,**_

_**And dreams were never meant to come true.**_

* * *

><p>When little Sakura got home, she was drenched in mud. Normally, this little fact would bother her parents, however, they just accepted it with smiles upon seeing their daughter's beaming face.<p>

"Tadaima! Kaa-san, Tou-san! I made a new friend today!"

Both parents smiled.

"That's very nice, Sakura-chan. Let's get you cleaned up while you tell me how you met your friend, okay?" said her mother who was gently ushering her to the bathroom.

"Well, you see, I met him when class started. Iruka-sensei was scolding him because he was late." Sakura's mother frowned disapprovingly but her daughter chattered away not noticing. "He was a cute boy and had these weird whisker markings on his face-" Her mother's eyes widened. "-but he's really nice and I think he's kinda lonely and-"

"Sakura." Her mother interrupted.

Sakura looked up in confusion. Her mother only used that tone when she was mad. Why was she mad?

"Don't associate with that boy again. Do you understand?"

The little six-year old did not understand at all, but nodded quickly to calm her mother.

"Good."

Her mother continued to wash her off in silence. A few moments later, Sakura's curiosity made itself known.

"Kaa-san…" Sakura started, using the familiar Japanese nickname.

Brown eyes glanced at the young girl's face.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" She asked, eyes widening in a very childlike manner.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at the suffix attached to the fox brat's name.

"Do not call him that!" Her mother snapped.

The pink-haired child flinched. "B-But…."

"No buts, do not talk to him again." Her mother said. She looked down at her daughter's face and saw the tears well up in the child's eyes. She softened her tone.

"He's a bad person, Sakura-chan. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"Now…" Her mother gently said as she helped Sakura into some fresh new clothes. "Let's go eat dinner, okay?"

Her daughter nodded her head tentatively and followed her to the table.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his empty apartment and immediately started cooking his dinner. Despite being very young, he had to learn how to cook his own meals. No one else would prepare them for him after all. He didn't mind now though. He enjoyed the peace. Besides, those who would cook for him would probably try to poison him anyway.<p>

He sighed as he threw a piece of breaded poultry into the frying pan. At least today wasn't that bad, he reminded himself. He made a friend. He smiled. His pink-haired classmate was a nice one. She was even pretty! His smile widened. Maybe he would make her an onigiri and bring one to her tomorrow.

"Ah!" He yelped as some of the hot oil splashed onto his hand.

He immediately turned the stove off and wiped off the slippery liquid on his jacket. As he set his pork tonkatsu on his plate, he gave his words of thanks for the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Retrieving a pair of chopsticks, he began to eat his food. Laying his head against his hand on the table, he started hoping that just this once, _just this once,_ he could finally make a true friend.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura walked into the classroom trying her best to ignore her blond friend. It wouldn't do her any good if her mother got angry with her again. She took a seat (different to the one she sat on the previous day) and looked around. Relief flooded into her as she realized that he hadn't arrived yet.<p>

She looked forward as her sensei walked into the room.

"Good morning class," he greeted as he took his attendance sheet.

"Aburame Shino."

"Present," answered a monotonous voice.

"Akimichi Choji."

A muffled "present" was heard as the owner of the voice continued on divulging himself with potato chips.

Sakura looked behind and found the eating ninja-in-training. She continued to listen at the names mentioned and glanced around to familiarize herself with her classmates.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Present!" She replied.

As names kept being called, she noticed a familiar blond student silently climbing in the window.

"Hyuga Hina-" "Naruto! What have I told you about climbing windows?! Sit down!"

Sakura watched in surprise as her sensei reprimanded Naruto. It wasn't that she thought her sensei was harsh. It was the fact that this time, his tone seemed to show some hints of worry.

She winced as she realized that he sat beside her again. How was she supposed to avoid him now?

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to a seat next to Sakura and noticed her flinch as he sat down. He frowned. What was wrong? He mentally shrugged. Maybe a bug bit her or something.<p>

* * *

><p>It was recess now. Little Sakura dashed off to the door and tried to hide from the child her mother had forbidden her to befriend.<p>

She sighed as she walked outside, her troubling thoughts filling her mind. What was so bad about Naruto-kun anyway?

Looking around, she picked a spot under a cherry blossom tree for her to stay in. Opening a bento box that she brought, she began to eat until Ami and her cronies came along.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, sometimes I wonder why you're always acting like this."<p>

"But sensei-" Naruto tried to defend himself.

Iruka sighed, interrupting him. "I don't want to hear it, Naruto. Just go enjoy your recess."

Dejected, Naruto managed a nod and walked out into the field.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Forehead girl, you're making this way too easy." Ami said, taunting her as she took a piece of her victim's tempura.<p>

Sakura glared at the thief. "Hey, that's mine!"

Ami raised a brow. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

Deciding that her actions would speak louder than words, Sakura then proceeded to tackle Ami into the ground. Caught by surprise, the bully screamed and proceeded to writhe under her captor, attempting to throw her off-balance.

"Get her off me! Get her off me! Get this freak of me!"

Ami's group of friends immediately complied and shoved their supposed victim off. The purple-haired tormentor then decided to attack in retaliation and pounced on Sakura.

"You'll pay for that!" The bully screamed.

Sakura screamed in terror as pounding fists came down upon her.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked into the field, he heard an enraged shout.<p>

"You'll pay for that!"

Naruto instantly located the cry of outrage and observed the scene. His eyes widened at the sight of a pink-haired girl. Protectiveness surging through him, he began to run to assist his defenseless friend.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, frightening the other girls.

Ami and her cronies looked at him in shock.

"_It's that fox!"_

"_Kaa-san and Tou-san said to stay away from him!"_

Whispers of warning and recognition were passed amongst the students as they quickly retreated to avoid this "freak".

Wary of the boy's actions, Ami then shouted as she ran away, "You freaks deserve to be alone forever anyway!"

Turning back to Sakura, Naruto asked if she was all right, wishing that she had disregarded the hurtful comments.

The girl nodded, but wouldn't look at him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you-"

"I'm fine, Naruto."

Naruto's hands trembled as he thought of the worst.

Without looking at him, Sakura abruptly stood and started to walk away. The jinchuriki took this as a hint to start following her and continued to do so.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped. "Naruto, stop following me."

He looked at her questionably. "But Sakura-chan-"

She looked at him sharply. "We aren't friends, Naruto."

And with that she walked away as Naruto just stood staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Words that you should know:<br>_**

**_Kaa-san - mother_**

**_Tou-san - father_**

**_Itadakimasu - a phrase for thanking for the food_**

**_Tadaima- I'm home_**

_Last Revised on: March 21, 2013  
><em>


	4. Three: Innocence

_My thanks to my beta, **PeinSaku**. :)_

* * *

><p>Innocence<p>

_Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl._  
><em>The boy wanted a friend.<em>  
><em>The girl wanted love.<em>  
><em><strong>..But life is never fair.<br>Everything comes at a price,  
>And once you pay it, you can never get it back...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since that incident. It has been twenty-four months since Sakura cut off her ties with Naruto. Many things have happened since then. In the span of these two years, Sakura has made friends. She has bonded with these people and shared happy memories together. Nothing would be able to break their friendship with her...or so she thought.<p>

An eight-year-old girl with rose pink tresses skipped into the playground, wanting to tell her friends about an epiphany that she'd had. She grinned as she saw her playmates.

She yelled to them in excitement, "Hey guys! Guess what? Yesterday, I met a really cute boy! I think I like him!" She giggled. "Can you g-"

"Is it Sasuke again?" asked a brown haired boy warily.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

One of the girls (who wasn't affected by Sasuke's charms) snorted.

"Are you that dense?" she harshly asked. "Almost every girl in the village likes Sasuke. It wouldn't surprise me if you become one of his single-minded stalkers..."

"H-hey!" she defended weakly.

"Ne, Sakura-san."

"Yeah? " She turned to one of her nicer friends.

"Ino-chan likes Sasuke, too. If you like Sasuke, does that mean that you and Ino-chan would compete for his feelings?"

This question caught the others' attention.

"Yeah, Sakura, what would you and Ino do?"

Pink eyebrows furrowed. That thought had never occurred to her.

"Well, Hana-chan..."

"Hey, Ino!" greeted the same boy who interrupted her earlier.

The blonde smiled in their direction and walked towards them.

"Hey!"

Then, she noticed Sakura's expression. "Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?"

"Sakura-san likes Sasuke too, Ino-chan...," informed Hana.

"Oh..."

Looking back at her jade-eyed friend, she said, "Well, that's fi—"

"No, it isn't!" she burst out.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun is just going to like one of us. He can't like two people at the same time..."

"That's alright, we can share ideas on how to get his attention.."

"You don't get it! He can only like one of us!"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Tears welled up in Ino's bright cerulean eyes.

"I mean that if he likes me, h—"

"That's enough!" cried out the brown-haired boy.

"Ichiro-kun, I—"

"You've been bugging us the whole year! We're fed up with you, Forehead!"

"B-but.."

"And then there's your stuttering! Who are you? That Hyuuga girl?"

"I—"

"Oh, shut up," one of the girls snapped. "You've already made Ino-chan cry. Just get out!"

Sakura stood there in shock. She didn't mean to make Ino cry. She knew that they were comforting the blonde, but shouldn't someone care about her? Weren't they her friends, too?

Looking at the sniffling blonde, she called out an apology.

"Gomenasai, Ino-chan...," she said quietly.

The blonde nodded but didn't look at her.

"Just leave, Sakura-san," Hana murmured, not wanting any more conflict.

And with that said, Sakura left, her tiny feet carrying her out of the playground.

* * *

><p>A blond boy walked out of the Academy with his sensei at a leisurely pace, talking about the different exotic flavors of ramen. He chatted with his teacher animatedly, making exaggerated hand gestures, and Iruka laughed at his student's obsession, mirth shining in his eyes. Who knew how funny Naruto's description of noodles could be?<p>

"Today, Sensei, I think I'm gonna get the miso ramen. It has the right amount of saltiness, and the soy adds such an awesome flavor! Actually, I heard that it's kinda healthy too...so if I eat miso ramen, can I stop eating vegetables, Iruka-sensei?"

The academy teacher looked down at his student, observing the boy's look of mischief and childish hope. Though frustrated by his careless attitude (as seen in class), he had to suppress a smile.

Putting on a straight face, he thought of a simple and concise reply. "No."

Naruto stared. "…So if I eat the vegetable ramen, can I not eat the vegetables_ you_give me?"

Iruka laughed. "Am I that bad of a cook, Naruto?"

Naruto pulled a face, making his mentor laugh harder. He sidestepped a puddle and snickered. He liked having these conversations with his sensei.

* * *

><p>A rose-haired girl ran through the streets, drops of tears streaming down her face. Pink bangs covered her eyes as she evaded several civilians and vendors.<p>

Hot tears blurred her vision, but she hastily wiped them away. Running faster, she gasped as she bumped into someone. She yelped and fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" asked a slightly monotonous voice.

She looked up and saw onyx eyes glance down at her in concern.

"H-hai." A hand extended to help her up.

She took it gratefully. She glanced at the face of individual helping her. He looked quite familiar...

"Aniki! Aniki! You promised that I could train with you today! Hurry up!"

A hint of a smile graced Itachi's face as he glanced behind him, responding to his little brother. "Be patient, Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, her face burning in mortification. She'd bumped into Sasuke-kun's brother. Oh,_ no_. She'd _bumped _into _his _brother. What would he think of her? She wouldn't be able to bear it if he started to hate her. She hurriedly murmured an apology towards the older brother.

Not wanting to humiliate herself any longer, she ran away. Again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched, bemused, as his pink-haired classmate darted off. Why was his brother talking to her anyway? Did she want training from him, too? Glancing at the pink blur that was swiftly making her way, he mentally shrugged. Oh, well.<p>

He turned to his brother. "Can I train with you now?"

Itachi raised a brow and smirked, poking his little brother on the forehead. "Patience, otouto."

"Hey! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi saw the kyubi jinchuriki call.

He smirked in amusement, observing his younger brother blatantly ignore his loud classmate.

"Heeey! Sasuke, stop ignoring me!"

Said person finally looked back at the blond boy and demanded, "What do you want, dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto retaliated as he scampered toward him.

Iruka sighed, walking at a slower pace, and nodded at his student's elder brother. "Itachi-san."

Itachi inclined his head in his direction. "Iruka-san."

"I'm sorry for Naruto's rudeness, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha prodigy eyed the blue-eyed boy bickering with his brother. "I apologize for Sasuke's behavior, as well."

The sensei smiled. "Of course, Itachi-san."

* * *

><p>Sakura decided that this was her worst day <em>ever<em>. This called for a short cut, if ever one was needed.

_It can't get any worse than this_, she thought gloomily.

Sakura had never been more wrong in her life.

Several hasty steps later, a familiar, quaint little house appeared within her vision. She let out a breath of relief. She couldn't remember ever being so happy to be home.

She sighed sadly, recalling the day's events as she reached for a key in her pocket. Staring at the smooth oak door, she placed the key in the knob only to find it unlocked. She stared at it, puzzled. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan always locked the door.

The pale rose-haired girl mentally shrugged. They probably just forgot.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind, a blood-curling scream echoed throughout the house. She froze. Kaa-chan? The paralysis wore off as quickly as it had started. She bolted through the door, immediately regretting it the moment she came inside.

A metallic scent invaded her senses. Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. Her mother's dead corpse lay at her feet, glassy unseeing eyes staring at nothing.

Sakura paled. It took all her will not to just throw up and desecrate her mother's body. She sank down on her knees.

All of a sudden, a mixture of fear, loss, and horror shot through her as her mind began to comprehend the gruesome events that had just occurred.

Tears ran down her ashen face as she gently closed the eyes of her mother. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps as hyperventilation settled in. She closed her eyes tight, murmuring to herself that this was a nightmare.

*crash*

Terrified emerald eyes peaked open as she heard glass shatter. Shakily, she stood and headed towards the direction of the noise. Some sense came into her, and she grabbed a porcelain vase to use a weapon, gripping it tight as she prepared to throw it at the murderer.

Puffy eyes flickered to where shadows moved and watched as a figure stumbled. Her eyes widened, and she rushed forward to help the man.

"Tou-chan!" she half-whispered.

Her father's eyes met hers and grew wide; he winced as blood streamed down his head.

"Run, Sakura-chan!" he urged as quietly as he possibly could. "Hurry, hide!"

A sadistic chuckle resonated throughout the room as another person appeared.

"Well, well…Who's this, Tsuro?"

Tsuro stiffened. His eyes pleaded with her to run, to get to safety.

"That's rude, Tsuro. After all we've been through, you still ignore me?"

The menacing voice grew harsher.

"Maybe, if the girl…."

"No…please," her father begged.

"Oh?" A knife whizzed by and cut her cheek, blood trailing down her face and mingling with her tears. She let out a pained gasp.

"Tou-chan…"

"So, she's your daughter?" The shadowed man made a disapproving sound as if reprimanding a child.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsuro-baka, you should know not to keep secrets from your best friend…"

Tsuro raised his eyes to look at the taunting male.

"Please….spare her….please…."

"Now, why would I do that?" he mocked.

"…I was your friend once, please do me this favor..."

The desperate father's words were barely audible.

Silence ensued for a moment, and for that moment, the killer thought about it.

"…You—"

"No."

The man who Sakura's father once called his friend slowly approached, savoring the terror in the air. His hand was posed at the ready, raised as if preparing for a strike. A glint of light revealed itself.

Sakura was confused. What was he going to do? She felt uneasy as dread pooled in her stomach.

And then, it occurred her that she was going to die.

Her life would end in one precise stroke. She closed her eyes tight. She hoped it happened fast.

She fell. Something had hit her, and the force knocked her down. It took her a moment to realize that she was still alive. Still breathing. She looked to see what had been thrown against her.

She regretted the action. It wasn't a what. It was a who. Nothing was thrown. It was to protect, not to harm. Her father was staring at her with sightless eyes, a knife impaled in his stomach.

Sakura screamed.

She saw the light leaving his eyes. Her father was dying trying to protect her.

"…Sa…ku…ra…," her father whispered hoarsely. "…Run…."

His eyes, eyes that once shone with life and joy, finally closed. Sakura watched, tears once again trailing down her cheeks as the life escaped her father. She gently pulled out the bloody knife.

"...Tou-chan…Tou-chan…"

She refused to believe it. He wasn't dead. He wasn't. No, he was just sleeping. This is all just an elaborate, cruel joke.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A cold smirk appeared on the face of the intruder. "You haven't changed, Tsuro-baka…"

Sakura watched him mock her dead father. The one who sacrificed his life for her. She looked at his face — the murderer's face. She saw cold satisfaction. _Mockery_.

Rage surged within her. Not the hot rage with which you lose control of every action, but the cold rage with which every move is calculated.

She slowly stood up.

"Aw, isn't she a brave one?"

She hated that voice, wanted it to just _shut up_. Her eyes scanned the room, for _anything_, anything at all.

The broken vase she dropped earlier. A picture frame on the table. The bloody knife, laying on the floor beside her father.

A plan formed in her mind. She turned to the broken vase reaching to gather the little pieces, looking as if she was desperate to put everything back together, to put her _life_ back together.

_He_ chuckled. "What are you doing, little girl? Sakura-chan, is it?"

He reached for her chin, yanking her face upwards. With a screech, the red-stained pink-haired girl threw the broken pieces of the porcelain vase at his face.

"Argghh!" the apprehender screamed. "Why you little…."

Blood covered his vision, and the next thing he knew, a picture frame hit him squarely in the head, disorienting him for a moment.

A moment was all little Sakura needed. Adrenalin surged through her veins as she ran towards her father and grabbed the blood-coated dagger. Without a second thought, she threw it in the direction of her parents' killer and watched as the weapon impaled itself within its owner's body.

Her father's once best friend glared at her as his body slumped on the floor, his last breath leaving him.

Sakura watched with cold eyes.

A few moments later, everything hit her at once, as if she was only now registering what had happened. She sat on the floor and hugged her father's body, crying for all that she'd done and all that she'd lost.

She'd _killed_ someone. She'd taken away a person's life.

Sakura didn't know what to do anymore, and so she buried her head into her father's bloody chest, waiting to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were walking and bickering with one another, their companions trailing behind them. The route they were taking passed by a familiar quaint little house.<p>

"Teme, let's eat ramen!"

"No, it's unhealthy.

"Says you."

"Yes, says me." He smirked.

"Te—"

"Ahhh!"

They all looked around, wondering where the scream had come from. Itachi, as an ANBU, immediately located the source of disturbance and urged for his little brother to stay safe while he investigated the situation.

"Iruk—"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto ran screaming. He knew that house. He knew that voice. He knew that _she_ was in trouble.

"Sakura-chan!" He hurtled inside, his panic rendering him blind to the blood-splattered walls — to anything but _her_.

"Sakura-chan!" He made for the next room. "Saku—"

The crimson-drenched girl looked up as she heard a frantic voice. He glanced at her blood-soaked clothing.

"…Naruto."

"Sakura-chan!" He bent forward and hugged her, trying to figure out what had happened to her.

She cried into his shirt. "Naruto…."

"I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

><p><em>Note: <em>

_Words that you should know:_

_Ne- like a Japanese "umm…"_

_Gomenasai- Sorry._

_Hai- Yes._

_Aniki/nii-san- Older brother_

_Kyubi- nine-tails_

_Kaa-chan- Mother_

_Tou-chan- Father_

_Baka- stupid_

_Teme and dobe- insults which you might be better off not knowing._

_*Sakura's father's name is Tsuro, which means vine. Just in case you're wondering._

_**Please review. :)**  
><em>


	5. Four: Another Beginning

I haven't updated in a really long while. Oh well. This is just a transitioning chapter, so I apologize for the length. I hope you'd like it :) Please review.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl.<em>

_The boy wanted a friend._

_The girl wanted love._

_She eased his loneliness._

_**For that he kept her.**_

_**And so the fairy tale continues,**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Because what is created will be broken,**_

_**And what is broken will be made.**_

* * *

><p>Several years have passed and things were never the same after that.<p>

The sun was setting and shadows were growing, looping tendrils around the two laying silhouettes. Several kunai and shuriken were strewn all over the clearing, some of them planted into targets.

One of the newly-made shinobi looked around, the setting light accentuating the stark bright shade of his eyes. The other, the kunoichi stared into the darkening sky, the light shining over the jade.

Naruto once recalled when her eyes sparkled with excitement, when they were filled with tears of sorrow, when they flamed with anger, _when they were alive._ Instead came the dull jade, replacing the bright emerald, blinking with uncertainty and forever questioning their existence.

Time has flown and both were now genin by the age of 12, successfully starting their ninja career. They had graduated along with their other team mate, Sasuke, _who once brought that sparkle in her._

She as usual, passed with flying colors, her brilliance unmarred by the _unfortunate incident._ He, on the other hand, had passed with Iruka's last minute promotion.

He looked up at the now starry sky, his thoughts having passed the time. The grass tickled his legs as he shifted for a more comfortable position. Memories flashed into his mind, to the sight of her bloody face. Her dead family. He winced. Was it worth it? A friend worth her parent's lives?

The jinchuriki sighed as the rose-haired girl clung to him. He was her lifeline. He would protect her from everything. _Including him, especially him._

He missed her vibrancy. The cheerful girl who became his friend, but that was alright. Because at least now he wasn't alone. And neither was she. They would both be together. Together forever. For as long as he dared to hope.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," he said, stroking her long petal-like hair.

"Let's practice those chakra meditating exercises Kakashi-sensei gave us, okay?"

Sakura gave a soulless smile. "Hai, Naruto-kun. We have a mission tomorrow, right?"

Naruto strained a smile. "Yeah, we do. Sensei promised us one."

"Ah."

"Come on," he said, helping her up. She was forever _**his**_ friend now. She was his to protect and at that moment, he cherished it. Nothing would stop him from cherishing his moments with his friend. No matter how broken she was.


End file.
